Household life quality is an important issue to most people. In recent years drastic lifestyle change and technology innovation take place. As a result, the nearby protection or services that are provided by man-power in the past have gradually evolved into remote security and management practices by incorporating with monitoring systems and monitoring software. Take the present monitoring system for instance. Before establishing the monitoring system the intended monitoring area has to be divided into a plurality of monitoring zones. Each monitoring zone has at least one detection device installed with function matching the requirement of the monitoring zone. Each detection device forms an information connection with a system host through a line telephone loop to transmit an environmental signal generated by detection to the system host. The system host judges the received environmental signals to confirm whether an abnormal condition occurs and generation of an alarm signal is needed. Reference of such techniques can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,194,695 and U.S. publication No. 2011310770.
While the centralized management through the system host can provide desired management and control on the monitor end, whether the line telephone loop functions normally or not cannot be controlled by the monitor end. In the event that disruption happens to the line telephone loop the service of the monitoring system is disabled. In addition, the number of connection that the system host can made at the same time is limited by the bandwidth of the line telephone loop. Hence when connection busy happens the system host cannot timely and securely receive the environmental signals from the detection devices. Aside from the constraint of bandwidth of the line telephone loop, when the number of the environmental signals received by system host has reached a certain amount, the operation capacity of the system host could be overloaded and result in unable to generate the alarm signals instantly as desired, therefore violating the original goal of enhancing household life quality. Furthermore, connecting each detection device with the system host through the line telephone loop also makes wiring in the monitoring zones complicated, and could cause difficulty on inspection and repairs.